


What's happening to me?

by tinacita



Series: loki [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki meets the diplomat's young daughter, and something strange happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's happening to me?

**Author's Note:**

> fff submission
> 
> this is set in an au where the events at the end of "Thor" never happen ...   
> it may turn into something more ...
> 
> enjoy!

I was quietly reading when I heard the approaching footsteps. I knew who it was, and why she was looking for me.

“Loki! I thought I told you to meet me in the hall,” Frigga said as she entered the library.

“I know mother, but I really have no desire to entertain this young woman while you and… Odin… discuss… whatever with her family,” I replied.

She knelt down in front of me. “Loki, I know that learning the truth hasn’t been easy for you. I also know that you now despise your father, but please know that you will always be MY son.”

I looked down at my mother and smiled. “I don’t hold you responsible for any of this. It’s all his fault, and Thor’s.”

“Your brother didn’t know until I told him. And he feels equally bad. Please try not to hold this against him,” Frigga implored.

I sighed. “Why can’t Thor babysit this girl? I hate when you make me do stuff like this.”

She stood and smiled. “You know as well as I do that he will scare her. Then he will bore her to tears with his battle stories. And he possesses neither your manners nor your charm. Please?” she asked, extending her arm.

“Fine,” I grumbled, as I accompanied my mother to the hall.

The conversation ceased as we entered. I didn’t even notice her as we approached. She was hidden behind her mother.

“Ah!” said Odin. “Allow me introduce my wife and queen, Frigga, and our other son, Loki.”

“Your highnesses,” said the diplomat, “I am Arvid. This is my wife, Olga, and our daughter, Sassa.”

Olga stepped aside to reveal her daughter. I was stunned. She was utterly gorgeous.

Like me, she had raven black hair, and fair skin. But her eyes were the palest shade of blue I have ever seen, and her features were so delicate. She took my breath away.

“Loki?” I turned to see my mother giving me a strange look. “Would like to show Sassa my gardens? I can’t imagine either one of you would prefer to join us.”

I nodded and offered my arm. Sassa blushed as she accepted it, and we exited the hall.

I kept stealing glances at the lovely young woman on arm. She was obviously shy and not quite sure how to act in my presence. I hoped that once we left the palace behind, that she would relax.

As we passed through the flowered trellis which led into mother’s gardens, Sassa gasped. “Oh my goodness! It’s so beautiful!” she whispered.

I smiled proudly. “Mother takes great pride in her gardens. She tends to them daily.”

Sassa finally looked up at me.

_She is really is breathtaking!_

She blushed again as I was still smiling at her. She quickly averted her eyes back to the lush greenery.

“The queen actually works in the garden?” she asked timidly.

I chuckled. “Oh yes! When I was small, she would take me with her, and teach me about all the different species of plants and flowers.”

Sassa nodded, and we continued to explore the gardens. We had been walking for some time when I motioned toward a large tree.

“Come. Let’s sit and rest a bit,” I said.

As we sat, I explained to her that my grandfather Borr had planted this tree, and mother decided to plant her gardens around it, to honor both him and Odin.

She smiled, but said very little.

_So lovely, but so shy! What can I do to make her relax and speak with me?_

Then it hit me. I waved my hand and a small rabbit appeared.

“Oh!” she yelped. “Where did it come from?”

She reached out to tough it, and it disappeared in a small flash of green light.

I laughed, and she merely looked at me, astonished.

“Did you do that?” she asked. I nodded.

“You weren’t talking to me, so I decided that I needed to do something. Please don’t be frightened, or angry.”

Sassa shook her head and smiled. “Please forgive me. It’s just that you’re a prince, and I’m just a simple girl. And …”

“And what?” I gently prodded.

“You’re so tall, and handsome. And you can do magic! I’ve never met anyone like you before,” she said, blushing again.

“Sassa…” I said, hoping she’d look at me.

When she looked at me, I felt something I’d never felt before. I couldn’t quite explain it.

“I may be a prince, but I’m certainly more normal than you think. And you… are so lovely. I am honored to be escorting you around the gardens,” I said.

She blushed the shade of mother’s roses. I found it rather endearing.

“Thank you, my prince, but I’m very ordinary. My sister was the pretty one. I’m the boring one who has her nose stuck in a book most of the time,” she said, almost sadly.

“Loki,” I said.

She nodded.  “Thank you, Loki.”

I laughed. “I sympathize. Thor is the popular one, the handsome son who every maiden wants to marry. He’s the warrior, and Odin’s pride and joy. I, on the other hand, am the ‘other’ son, the one who hates battle and who is most comfortable in the library.”

Sassa’s head snapped up quickly, a surprised look on her face. “Really and truly?” she asked.

I nodded, and stood up, extending my hand. “How about we venture into the library?”

She stood, and took my hand. “I’d like that, very much.”

I smiled. “We can continue our walk after dinner, if you’d like.”

She returned my smile, and I felt that same feeling again.

“That sounds wonderful… Loki,” she replied sweetly.

As we walked back to the palace, I couldn’t help but wonder what that feeling was…

Frigga sighed as she was returning to the library for the 2nd time that day. She was prepared to reprimand her beloved Loki for abandoning the sweet young girl when she heard whispering.

She peered around the corner and smiled. Sitting on the floor together were Loki and Sassa, looking at a large volume, with her son explaining something to her.

As she watched silently for a few minutes, she noticed something different about her son. He seemed so relaxed, and content. She couldn’t help but wonder if maybe young Sassa was the one…

“Mother? Is something wrong?” I asked when I saw her standing there. She had that look on her face again.

She shook her head and laughed. “You, young man, need to learn to keep better track of the time. You are late for dinner.”

I looked at Sassa and we both giggled. I was so excited to be in my favorite place with her, discussing literature and finally having her relax and talk to me.

“My queen, please don’t blame Loki. It’s all my fault,” Sassa said, eyes lowered to the ground.

“We’re both to blame mother. I’m sorry,” I replied apologetically.

Mother just continued to smile at us, making me even more curious.

_I’ll find out later._

I stood, offering my hand to Sassa. She blushed again as she took it.

We followed mother into the great dining hall, hand in hand, much to both our delight.

Dinner went as well as could be expected.

Thor, the stupid oaf, tried impressing her, and everyone else, with his exaggerated battle stories. At one point, Sassa glanced over me. I rolled my eyes, and she struggled to keep from giggling.

Odin found it entertaining, naturally, and took every opportunity to praise my moronic brother.

I was very pleased that Sassa was totally disinterested.

Soon Lady Sif and the Warriors Three had joined in the storytelling, and again, I noticed how much Sassa didn’t want to be there.

I glanced over at Mother, and she nodded her consent.

I stood, walked over to Sassa, and extended my hand. “Shall we continue our walk in the garden?” I asked.

She smiled, and looked to her parents for their approval.

Arvid hesitated, so Frigga said, “The gardens are so lovely at sunset. There are a number of flowers that only bloom at this time.”

Olga smiled, and gave her consent.

As we walked slowly throughout the garden, Sassa and I talked about our lives, what we liked to do, what we hoped for the future.

“Loki, May I ask you something?” she asked quietly.

“Of course,” I answered, leading to a stone bench near some sweet smelling flowering bushes.

“Please forgive me if I overstep my place. But you didn’t mention getting married or having a family. Does that not appeal to you?” she asked hesitantly.

I sighed, staring off into the evening sky.

I had never felt this way with any other maiden. _Not there had been that many…_

When I looked at her, she had a curious expression on her face. I couldn’t quite decipher it. Concern? Hope?

“Possibly. But the maidens don’t fancy me the way they do my brother. Like you, I prefer the library to the training grounds. My weapons, truthfully, are my mind and my magic. I have no real desire to be something so great like Thor does.”

Sassa smiled so tenderly at me that a shiver ran down my spine. _What is she doing to me?_

“I thought I was the only one who liked a more quiet life. Unfortunately neither of us will be granted that,” she said sadly.

“Why do you say that? Surely, you can choose such a man to marry. That sort of thing is permissible now,” I stated.

She laughed sarcastically. “Maybe it is, but not with my father. He believes the old traditions are the only ones that matter. My sister was only happy to marry her husband because he was wealthy, like father. I’d rather marry for… for love.”

“As would I,” I whispered.

“Really?” she asked incredulously.

_Damn! She heard me!_

“Yes. Mother, for reasons I will never understand, loves Odin very much. I can only wish to love my wife as she loves her husband,” I said.

I noticed that nightfall was quickly approaching. “We should start back. It will be getting dark soon.”

She nodded and stood up. We looked at each for a moment. I felt as if I should be doing something, but I didn’t know what.

As we returned to the palace, I said, “Perhaps we can do this again tomorrow.”

She turned to look at me and smiled. “I’d like that very much, Loki. I had such a fabulous time today.”

I stopped briefly and faced her. “As did I, Sassa.”

I accompanied back to the palace, and I noticed that she seemed a little sad. Her hand was still in mine as we reached her door.

“Goodnight Sassa. I can’t wait to see you in the morning,” I said.

Then I brought her hand to my lips and gently placed a kiss there.

She blushed, and surprisingly, I felt myself doing the same.

She smiled, and said, “Goodnight Loki. Sleep well. And I, too, am looking forward to tomorrow.”

I watched as she entered her chambers and safely secured her door.

 _What is happening to me?_ I thought as I walked to my own chambers.

I had only just met Sassa, but she was consuming my thoughts, and this weird feeling wasn’t going away. I need to talk with mother. She’ll help me…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn’t see my clone hiding in the shadowy alcove near Sassa’s room.

I was smiling.

I knew exactly what was going on … Loki was falling in love…

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
